But she couldnt, not today
by rainfall1310
Summary: The final battle is growing near, and Hermione is finding it hard to help both herself and her friends. Will help come from an unexpected place? AU, OOC, EWE. P.S-pen name change. Previously rainfall1310, now EmAlways 31012,same thing
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke with a start, stifling a groan as she checked the time. 3:15. In the morning. The dream. It had woken her, like it always did. It wasn't a bad dream per say, but it was the kind that would cause you to touch your hand to your head and see if maybe you were ill. Hermione stared at the time for a second longer before sighing. She would hate herself if she didn't get some sleep, and it wasn't like there was anywhere she could go at this time of night. With that thought, she lowered herself back into her comfy four poster bed, the sheets already becoming cool from her absence, and fell asleep quickly

_Hermione was walking down the familiar stone hallways of Hogwarts, on her way to her seventh year transfiguration class. Someone very unexpected joined her, her small hand placed in the crook of his arm. Students passed them on the opposite side of the hallway, but none stared or even seemed the slightest bit shocked. When the unusual pair arrived at the class, Hermione gently kissed his cheek in the way that she always bid him goodbye, then waited patiently for the dream to end, like it always did. Instead, it continued, as Professor Snape took her face in his hands and tilted his head slowly towards her before-_

Hermione jolted awake for the second time that night. It was the same of always of course, with a few minor differences. Like the fact that Severus Snape was going to kiss her. And she was going to let him. Hermione was always aware that she was dreaming when she had that particular dream, and she didn't know whether or not she should be relieved, or scared. She wanted to believe the former, but it scared her to think that she was doing nothing to stop the dream once it had started. She gave a small sigh and shook her head

'_this crush is going to kill me'_ She thought '_literally'_ She gave a small shudder at the thought of what her potions professor would do if he ever found out. It wasn't a pleasant one. Talk about nightmare! She glanced at the time once again, feeling as if the act was rather tedious at this point. 4:30. She frowned considerably. There was no more going back to sleep for her now. Grabbing her robe, she tossed it around her shoulders and made her way into the common room, careful not to disturb her sleeping roommates.

Quietly walking down the spiral staircase, she soon came to find that she wasn't alone. Harry stood in front of her, clearly waiting to see who would join him. Upon seeing her, he relaxed, slumping back into the couch. Hermione sat down next to him, squeezing his harm in comfort. With Voldemort on the rise, her poor friend had been bombarded with nightmares and sharp pains to his scar. He tried to hide it, but after seven years, she knew better. Seeing his haggard face; the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and cheekbones that became sharper with each pound he lost, she felt ashamed that he considered her dream a problem.

"Can't sleep?" she asked gently.

Harry shook his head. He was exhausted, but was afraid to sleep because of the nightmares that would haunt him. He then looked at her questioningly.

"Can you not either?" he demanded "What has been keeping you up?" Harry's eyes, full with strong concern for him, broke her heart. All that he was going through, and he was worried about her!

"I'm fine Harry." He opened his mouth to argue with her, but another squeeze from her quieted him. "Really Harry. You mustn't worry about me, not with everything else going on." Harry looked at her for a moment, before nodding shortly. "Good. Now sleep."

Harry rolled his head back against the back of the couch as the firelight danced across his gaunt face. He fell asleep quickly, comforted by Hermione's presence. She watched him sleep anxiously, preparing for nightmares that she felt sure would come to him. After a while though, she realized that he wasn't going to be bothered any time soon. Still listening for even the slightest of whimpers from Harry, she turned her gaze to the fire, wishing she could follow Harry's lead, but knowing she couldn't, not today.

**this is my first fanfic and i was kind of cautious about putting this on here because i dont really have a clear storyline for it. Im not sure if i will continue with this particular story, but reviews would be fantastic for a novice!**

**Thank you much:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys. This chapter was particularly hard for me to write but after about 13 times I seemed to have managed it! The good news is that I already have further chapters for this story written, so hopefully it will go a lot quicker now. Reviews please!**

"Man I'm starving!" Ron said enthusiastically, bounding over to the long Gryffindor table covered in the usual breakfast staples of eggs, bacon, and tea, as well as other little things scattered across the table. Harry and Hermione tagged along after him, smiling at Ron's newfound energy. There had been quite a bit of grumbling on his part when Harry woke him so early, but soon the welcoming sunlight and promise of food lured him out of his room.

"There's a shock" Hermione said smirking slightly at her small use of sarcasm. Ron glared at her, or rather attempted to, before the food in front of him distracted him, as per usual. He settled himself on the bench and Harry and Hermione followed his lead, Harry taking his place next to him and Hermione hers opposite of them. Harry reached for the tea, pouring a mug for both him and Hermione. Any amount of caffeine would be beneficial to him after the night he had had, and he knew it would be the same for her. He set the mug in front of her, but she was too busy rummaging through her bag to notice immediately.

"What are you looking for 'Mione?" He asked as she pulled a couple books out of the bag and placed them on the table.

"Just getting ready for our first few classes." She replied. Her eyes fell on the tea Harry had given her and they lit up. She wrapped her cold hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth and smiling gratefully at Harry.

"Wut Clashes?" Ron asked, only barely managing to get the words out without food falling out of his mouth. Hermione crinkled her nose and grimaced.

"Honestly Ron!" She rolled her eyes at the innocent look he gave her. "We have transfiguration first, then potions-

"-with the Slytherins." Harry and Ron chorused. There hadn't been a year where they didn't have potions with them.

"Potions with the Slytherins _and_ Snape! And here I thought this year would be different." Ron gave an overdramatic sigh and hung his head in disappointment, earning a smile from his companions.

"Professor Snape" Hermione corrected automatically, her head now bent over her books. Harry shook his head.

"It's been years Hermione. We will always refer to him as Snape." Harry said.

"After all these years I would have thought you would be more respectful of him Harry!" Hermione snapped. Harry snorted, opening his mouth furiously, but the _whoosh_ of wings overhead interrupted him.

"Owl post." Ron informed them, oblivious to the fight that had almost broken out between his two best friends. Harry and Hermione gave each other a brief glare, ceasing their argument. It was a usual thing, usually at least once a week, and they both knew by now when it was better to just let it go. Hermione once again bent her head over her book. She wasn't expecting anything in the way of mail today anyhow.

When an owl landed between the three of them, she attempted to ignore it, thinking it was probably for either one of the boys. Her task, however, became harder when the owl gave an impatient hoot, stepping on her book and sticking its beak close to her face. Hermione gave a startled laugh and retrieved the parchment from his beak, stroking it's side absentmindedly as she did.

"It's for me, yes I understand now." She said warmly. Unfurling the scroll she looked back up at the owl, waiting for it to take off. When it didn't, she realized that whoever had sent the owl was probably waiting for an immediate response. Glancing down at the parchment, she quickly read the message written in a familiar handwriting that was neat and slanted.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please meet with me in my office during your break today. I have news I believe you will be interested it._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione looked up at her friends sitting across from her, who were staring at her curiously. "it's from Dumbledore." She explained. "He wants to see me in his office during break." Harry and Ron still looked confused, so she shrugged her shoulders and wrote a quick response to the headmaster.

* * *

><p>"Ah yes, the owls are here." The headmaster said, looking up at the birds.<p>

"Are you expecting something Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Alas, no, but I did send something, and I am awaiting a reply." Dumbledore glanced at one of his other colleagues, sitting on his left, and chuckled lightly. Now Severus, don't look like that. I'm sure the owls are not purposefully trying to irritate you."

Severus glared at the birds overhead before turning to scowl at Albus, who wasn't at all fazed by it. He just smiled, eyes twinkling merrily. "Speaking of which Severus, would you mind joining me in my office after breakfast? I would like to discuss something with you." Snape's glare faded, followed by a suspicious look. He was always wary when he saw that damnable mischievous twinkle. He sighed in defeat.

"Of course." Severus replied evenly, just as a loud hoot brought their attention to the Gryffindor table.

"Isn't that your owl Albus?" Minerva asked

"Which one?"

"The one who appears to be sticking his beak in Miss Granger's business." This came from Severus, the smirk on his face saying that yes, he did indeed realize the irony of his observation. Dumbledore ignored his remark. Watching Hermione, he tried to gauge her reaction to his note. He had kept it very brief, not wanting to offer anything to her until he convinced Severus to go along with it. The three watched as she explained something quickly to Potter and Weasley before pulling a quill out of her bag. She scribbled her response on the back and handed it to his owl. He glided over and landed gracefully, careful not to disturb anything. He would usually use Fawkes, but since he was just delivering to a student and not to anyone outside castle walls, he had taken to using his owl. He quietly read her response.

"Excellent." He said happily. With the excitement over, Minerva went back to her breakfast and Severus to sipping his tea.

* * *

><p>All at once, it seemed, the students of Hogwarts flooded into the great hall, and the trio began to get antsy. They had all been done for a while, and saw no reason to stay at that point. Hermione stood and cocking her head to the side, motioning for Harry and Ron to follow as she led them out of the Great Hall.<p>

"C'mon you two, I want to go to-"

"The library." The boys finished, grinning at her. "Continue." Harry added. Hermione giggled.

"I think we may have spent a little too much time together." She joked.

"Too late now!" Ron said "The damage has been done." Harry laughed at that, linking his arm with Hermione's.

"Now what were you saying 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted," She playfully glared at them "I was just wanting to stop by the library before our classes." Harry and Ron nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>"Really Albus?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. That was what he had chosen to say. It had been a tie between that and 'why me', but he didn't want to know about the answers Albus was bound to come up with had he asked.<p>

"Come now Severus. It wouldn't be that bad." Albus said, trying to reason.

"Not bad? I have to spend too much time with that insufferable know-it-all as it is!" Severus snapped.

Albus' eyes flashed, a rare show of anger. "I know she isn't your first choice, but we both agreed that with the war drawing to an end, Voldemort will want you by his side more often, and it would be easier for two people to keep up with the potions than just one!"

Severus sighed. He wasn't ever going to win an argument with the meddlesome headmaster. 'it might not be that bad.' He thought to himself. 'At least the girl is actually adept at potion making.' He sighed again. The headmaster was going to make him take an apprentice, that much he knew, and he didn't want any of the other dunderheads that were bound to blow him up.

Albus smiled. He had won and he knew it. "I take it from your sighing that you finally agree with me?"

"I am far from agreeing Albus" Severus warned. "I do, however, accept that your mind will not be changed. If Miss Granger accepts the position, then I will take her as my apprentice."

"Excellent, excellent" Albus beamed. Severus just scowled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I meant to have this up yesterday, but I had rehearsal. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"That went well!" Hermione said cheerfully. The work in transfiguration had been challenging, but thanks to her pre-reading, she had managed it with ease. She had earned 30 points for her Gryffindor in her first class, and anyone who knew McGonagall knew that wasn't an easy feat. She left the class feeling lighthearted, pleased that things were going well. Harry and Ron didn't exactly share her feelings. Harry had done remarkably well. Hermione suspected that he had used that particular spell as a distraction from his nightmares. But if it helped him, then she encouraged it, because it helped her as well. He had almost accomplished the spell fully by the end of class, but hadn't quite managed it.

Ron, however, was another story. He, along with the rest of the class, had spent the entire time waving their wants fruitlessly, no effect whatsoever. The result was, of course, a very snippy Ron. Between that and having potions next, they were both rather unhappy at the moment.

Ron shot daggers her way "You're mental Hermione" She shrugged, bending her head to hide a smirk. "I'm not sure this day could get much worse." Harry groaned at his words.

"Now you've done it. Snape's going to be a nightmare." He said.

"Professor." Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her confused, before sighing.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry." Hermione insisted, rolling her eyes when she noticed that Harry was no longer listening. She turned to Ron. "It won't be that bad, I'm sure." She said confidently, walking down the dungeon hallway, shivering slightly as always. Ron snorted at her comment, but Harry, knowing she was too stubborn to admit she was cold, shrugged off the extra cloak he had been wearing and handed it to her.

"I don't know why you won't just wear one 'Mione, you have frozen down here for years." He said. Hermione fumbled with her Head Girl badge a moment more. She had been told to keep it visible the majority of the time, and she didn't want Professor Snape to have any reason to deduct the points she had earned. Satisfied that the badge was firmly in place, she looked back up at Harry, continuing their conversation as they entered the potions lab and took their seats.

"It's only cold in the hallway Harry." She said, pulling the cloak closer to her. "Usually once we get in here I'm fine."

"Usually?" Harry demanded.

"It's a little colder today." Hermione said, almost defensively. She didn't understand why he was so worried. So it was chilly down here. They were in a dungeon, and the fires hadn't been lit yet. It's only to be expected. Harry frowned at her. It felt fine to him. He opened his mouth to say so, but she didn't give him the chance. "Harry." She said. "I'm fine. Really. Thank you for the cloak." She gave him a small smile, but her voice rang with finality. Harry sighed, and Snape chose then to begin class."

"Today…" Snape said slowly. "you will be brewing Felix Felisis, otherwise known as liquid luck, as some of you very well know." His words were delivered with his signature sarcasm and sneer that was mainly directed to the 'golden trio'. Harry glared at him, feeling his blood boil. Gods he hated him. And since the feeling was entirely mutual, he didn't have a problem with feeling guilty.

"I am quite sure, however, that none of you know just how complicated it is. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you incompetent fools managed to blow it up by the end of class." Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Begin." Snape snapped suddenly. The class jumped slightly at his abrupt command, but soon shuffled off to gather the ingredients. Neville tried to discreetly inch his way towards Hermione, but the move did not go unnoticed by the ever-watchful Potion's Master.

"Miss Granger" he hissed. "If you help him it will mean two weeks of detention and a significant point deduction." He turned to glare at Neville. "I had thought, boy, that after all this time you would have known better. I guess I shouldn't have expected so much from you." He sneered.

Ron began to protest furiously, but a kick from Harry kept him quiet. Instead the red head fumed at the dark haired man's back, wondering just how far he could get with cursing him…

"Don't even think about it." Hermione warned. "You know you would have detention and a trip to the hospital wing faster than you could say 'Potions'" Ron gave him one last glare before turning to his cauldron. Hermione glanced up at her Professor and saw him grading papers, his red ink scratching undoubtedly scathing comments into the parchment.

_I wonder what happed this morning to make him so irritable._ She found herself thinking. It was no secret that Snape was not the most pleasant person to be around but his anger today seemed…strange. She pondered it for a moment before her own cauldron took over her thoughts. She so wanted for this to be perfect, actually hoping for the challenge that he had promised. She reread the instructions twice before setting up, slightly relieved she wasn't able to help Neville. Naturally she instantly felt guilty, but she would be able to concentrate so much more without having to do two potions without her hawk-eyed professor catching her.

Not to mention…well he kind of had a point. Neville would never learn if she continued to help him. _He still shouldn't have been so harsh_…_but then again, that's him._ She frowned slightly when her thoughts drifted to Snape again. If she didn't concentrate she would never get the bloody thing done, let alone done perfectly.

The class worked silently as usual, the only sound the bubbling of the cauldrons and Snape's voice as he softly yet strictly criticized his students. To him, potions was a precise art, one that had to be done with finesse, not just for the integrity of the magic, but also for the safety of the people in his room. One wrong ingredient could end very badly. When he reached Hermione, he searched her cauldron for a fault, marking off his mental list.

Color, smell, both correct. He wanted to test the consistency, but he didn't dare touch the potion. He didn't want to ruin it. Quietly calculating time, he figured she had about ten seconds to stir before it was completely ruined. As if reading his mind, Hermione stirred the cauldron, counting quietly under her breath. When she was done stirring, she set the cauldron to simmer at the correct temperature. Only then did she glance up expectantly to her professor. Her potion was perfect, she knew, which left only her looks and intelligence as fair game for his snide comments.

He met her gaze briefly and gave a small nod before rushing over to prevent Neville from blowing up his cauldron. Hermione stared after him, shocked, but unable to stop the small bit of pride that welled up in her at his…well not approval per say, but he hadn't criticized her, and that was saying a lot. She wanted to dwell on it more, but with that small show of acceptance, she would be damned before she let her potion go bad.

She had always wanted to impress the stoic Professor, and he had given her hope that she could do just that. She watched her cauldron carefully, giving a small smile every time it did just what it was supposed to when it was supposed to do it. Although Snape was drifting around the classroom, he stopped by her cauldron often. When it came out without a flaw, he was pleased. Although he would never admit it, Albus was right. In the coming months an apprentice would be valued, and having one actually adept to potion making made the idea almost bearable. Almost.

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione had bottled and labeled her potion, as well as clean her station, it was almost time for her meeting with Dumbledore. When Snape let her leave slightly early, she concluded that he must know the topic of it, which made her infinitely more curious. There weren't a whole lot of things that applied to both her and him.<p>

Upon reaching the stone gargoyles, she realized she didn't know the password for this week. Thinking for a moment, she rattled off the usual; Lemon drops, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. When those didn't work, she thought of a few of the rarer ones, even including acid pops. A few moments later she stood in front of the stone, hands on hips, frowning, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Understanding finally dawned on her.

"Cockroach Clusters!" She called joyfully, the gargoyles stepping aside and finally allowing her entrance. She knocked on the wooden door to the Headmaster's office, letting herself in when she heard him say 'enter'. "Cockroach Clusters Professor?" She asked, a single eyebrow raised. She had never cared much for the treat, but the headmaster had a sweet tooth unlike any other.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle, his eyes twinkling as usual. "Yes, my dear, a personal favorite in fact. I am assuming you are wondering why I have called you here, correct?" Hermione smiled.

"Actually, sir, I have learned to just go with it." This earned her another smile.

"So it would seem. I have called you because of an opportunity that has arisen. Professor Snape is…willing to take an apprentice, and he is convinced that you are the best choice."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before her wheels started turning. Her classes today had proved easier for her than even those in her earlier years. Being an apprentice, especially for the hardest and one of the most talented professors at Hogwarts would be a great experience. But Snape thinking her to be the best choice? That wasn't likely…

_Oh I bet Dumbledore convinced him. Professor Snape obviously wouldn't have chosen an insufferable know-it-all as an apprentice. _She thought sourly. _It also explains the mood, knowing Dumbledore one-upped him once more._ But then she remembered his small nod of approval, if that is indeed what it was. It didn't seem like much, but maybe he was beginning to see that Dumbledore was right, that she was good for the position.

She had also decided that she wanted to see that from him more often. He was so hard to please, and she wanted nothing more but to manage it. It was a challenge, and she was excited to prove herself.

She smiled at Dumbledore, who had been watching her musings with a bemused smile.

"I Accept."

**A/N: Look! Another Chapter!:) I am actually kind of pleased with this one. Dont know when the next one will be up, but hopefully soon!**

**Reviews please:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long guys! Been very busy with the musical and such, but I will try to update more often. Read and Review please:)**

* * *

><p>Albus watched as Hermione exited, feeling satisfied. Oh he was up to something, and the best part was, Severus wasn't going to like it one bit. And neither was Minerva for that matter…he chuckled. They would come around in due time, he was sure. But naturally there were other reasons as well. He knew that the war was drawing to a close, and that Voldemort was planning an attack that would be the final blow as he spoke. The last thing that anybody needed was for Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, to be sitting in a class whose material she had known two years prior to it. No, her talents were needed elsewhere.<p>

He thought back to the conversation he and Hermione had just had. He had convinced her to take her N.E.W.T.s in just two weeks' time. She then promptly had a minor panic attack at the thought of so little time, but he had calmed her by saying that she had no need to worry, and that she could have taken her N.E.W.T.s her fifth year had she had the opportunity. Her wariness remained for a while, but his mentioning of her apprenticeship sealed the deal. The faster the exams were out of the way, the sooner she could begin.

Her eagerness, though he couldn't fathom why, knowing her as he did, still shocked him. It must have shown, because she soon went on to explain that potions, although nobody really knew, had always been her favorite. So much in fact, that she was pretty sure she wanted to build her life around it. Albus had beamed at her upon mentioning it; she would do a wonderful job. With that he had dismissed her, saying she should tell Harry and Ron of course, as well as Ginny and Luna. He was going to leave it to Severus to decide what exactly would be needed from her. She nodded and bid him goodbye, leaving him to his own mischievous thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, immensely pleased. Snape had agreed to allow her to be his apprentice, and Dumbledore had full faith in her that she would do well on her exams. She was also relieved that her…feelings…about Professor Snape had fully faded. She blamed hormones. Even more so with how much time they would be spending together in the next few months or so. A complication like that was hardly needed.<p>

She was, however, still wary of the situation. There was something Dumbledore wasn't telling her, that much she knew. _Surely_ she thought _I could have kept up with an apprenticeship and my classes if I had been doing so well, right? _But no, Dumbledore thought she needed the extra time, which could really only mean one thing. _The war_ she thought grimly. She had a feeling that was the reasoning behind this. She reached the Fat Lady portrait, and said the password, pigwigeon, absentmindedly. She shook her head as she entered the room. _Only Ron Weasley_.

The sight of her friends in the common room made her smile. Harry and Ginny were piled together on one of the squishy red armchairs, Ginny lightly tracing the bags under his eyes while he ran his fingers through her hair, reassuring her. Ron and Luna were playing wizards chess…or trying to anyway. Luna was informing Ron about the nargles that inhabited the mistletoe, and told him that come Christmas they would have to be careful. Naturally, Ron couldn't concentrate on anything when his girlfriend was talking about kissing. She would never understand how the two of them ended up together, but they were cute, and she adored Luna. Plus, anyone was better than bloody Lavender Brown.

Her musings were soon interrupted by Harry's voice. He had glanced up from Ginny's eyes when he heard a small scoffing noise Hermione hadn't realized she had made, and was now gazing expectantly at her.

"So?" he asked as the others too turned their heads towards her. "What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione perched herself on the arm of Harry and Ginny's chair, glancing around the common room to make sure they were alone before speaking.

"I will be taking my N.E. in two weeks, in order to graduate early." She said calmly, watching for reactions from her friends. Ginny and Ron looked confused at her words, while Luna just had her signature dreamy expression on her face. Harry's was blank and that made her nervous.

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Professor Snape has offered to take an apprentice, and apparently, both he and Dumbledore thought I would be the best one for the job." She said slowly, still processing the conversation between her and the headmaster.

"Well obviously." Ginny said, flipping her long hair back. Her confusion was replaced by suspicion, her mind undoubtedly on the same path as Hermione's. "But something doesn't seem right about it." Harry nodded in agreement, and Hermione was relieved to see that his expression was now thoughtful, and not the blank mast it had been earlier.

"You're right. I think it has something to do with the war, something that requires my full attention. That's probably why he wants me out of my classes…I'm older too, because of that time turner…" That last august had marked her 19th birthday, changed because of her extensive use of the time turner since her third year at Hogwarts. Ron spoke up again.

"That would make sense, but then why not us too?" he asked, indicating to Harry and himself. Hermione shrugged; for that she had no answer.

"Dumbledore thinks in strange ways. Who knows what is going on in that mind of his?" At this everyone laughed. Dumbledore was brilliant, everyone knew that, but no one could deny his meddling ways or the fact that he may be a slight bit mad. Ron and Luna went back to their chess game, and Ginny sat on the floor next to them, determined to actually keep them focused. Hermione took the opportunity to talk to Harry.

"Harry," she said softly "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes of course." He said, scrambling out of his chair. He led them slightly away from the other three. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes of course," she echoed. "But are you? When I mentioned graduating…you got a strange look on your face. Is it your scar?" she asked. Harry took a deep breath.

"I was afraid you were going to leave." He admitted. Hermione frowned.

"I would never leave you guys." She said. She had thought that would have been obvious. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I know you wouldn't 'Mione." He said, relief in his voice. Hermione relaxed. He wasn't hurt, he was worried she would leave. She couldn't blame him. They had grown really close in the past few months after Sirius' death, and she would be upset if he had hinted at leaving too. They broke apart and rejoined the others, but it wasn't long before Hermione excused herself to her head girl room. She wanted to study for her upcoming exams, and do some more in depth research for potions. She wanted to be prepared for whatever her snarky mentor had to throw at her.

* * *

><p>The last two weeks had flown by for Hermione, every second consumed by studying, research, looking after Harry (without him realizing of course), and occasionally sleeping or eating. By the time she left her last exam, she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more but to go to her dorm and sleep until Christmas, but she was expected in McGonagall's office. She had been learning the ropes of apprenticeship, but now that her exams where over, things were ready to be finalized. She made her way to McGonagall's office on autopilot, yawning hugely as she reached the door. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and knocked, entering when told.<p>

"Professors," she said politely, nodding at Minerva and then to Snape. Minerva was beaming at her.

"Enough with the formalities dear. You have graduated. Please, call me Minerva." She said. Hermione smiled at the women who had very much become like a mother to her in the past few years.

"Okay…Minerva." Calling her that seemed strange, and the name felt weird on her tongue, but she was pleased that she had given her permission to use it.

"Alright, enough of this." Minerva said, transforming back into a softer version of her former serious self. "Severus, why don't you take it from here?" he nodded.

"As you know, being my apprentice, and taking your exams mean you are no longer considered a student. Therefore, a seat has been added for you at the head table in the great hall between myself and Minerva." He paused, and she blinked, showing she understood. "This obviously means you will no longer be wearing student robes. Instead, you will wear these."

He turned and picked up what seemed to be a plain black set of robes. He held them out to her, and she took them, not noticing the look of curiosity on their faces. After a few moments of contact, an ornate pattern of delicate swirls traced its way across the fabric. The swirls, before a barely visible black, turned to a combination of deep purple, Slytherin silver, and an elegant light blue. Hermione ran her fingers over the patterns in wonder. _Beautiful _she thought, _and not my house colors either_. For that she was glad. She adored being a Gryffindor obviously... but... well yellow was a horrid color.

She realized she must have spoken aloud when Professor Snape started explaining things to her.

"Apprentice robes are charmed so that when the person they belong to touches them, they change. The pattern is unique to you, as are the colors. Most often, they are the house colors, but it is considered a good thing when they are not. Why is that, do you think, Miss Granger?" he eyed his apprentice as he waited for an answer. This was a small test of sorts, and she was still admiring her robes, not concentrating on what he had asked.

"Having robes with one's house colors show that they are still completely loyal to their house. While that isn't at all a bad thing, it can also mean they are hung up on house rivalries that become irrelevant once outside of Hogwarts. A mixture of colors suggests harmony between the houses. Like mine has silver, a Slytherin color, when many believe that they are rival to my house." She hadn't been paying much attention, but her answer was flawless regardless. She looked up to see him pursing his lips and Minerva smirking slightly.

"Correct." He said slowly. " The rest of the robes are upstairs in your room." He said. "You will find that their pattern matches that of the one in your hand."

"We have decided to keep you in your current head girl room." Minerva added. "Yours and Severus' fireplaces have been connected to floo, so you can reach each other when needed." Hermione's head bobbed up and down, but it wasn't really a nod. Another yawn caused her to put her hand over her mouth and betrayed how tired she truly was.

"Now go." Professor Snape commanded. "Take the weekend off, I will not have you falling asleep on the job. Meet me in my office at 7 Monday morning and we will begin."

"Yes sir, thank you." She said, gathering her robe. "Goodnight Minerva, Professor." She bid them both goodbye and went on her way to her room, smiling as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>In my story, Harry and Hermione are extemely close, because I feel that sometimes their friendship was not stressed enough. Also, in some fanfics Albus makes me giggle, so hopefully I can achieve the same results:) Hopefully the next chapter will be up by this time next week. Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke feeling refreshed. She took in her appearance in the vanity mirror, pleased to see that the bags under her eyes were not actually permanent.

"Much better dear, glad to see you are finally taking care of yourself." The mirror said. Hermione shook her head at it and snagged her brush from the dresser's top.

"You are only still here because I haven't had the time to find a replacement." She told it, working the brush through her tangle of curls.

"Don't lie to me." It scolded as Hermione twisted her hair into a loose bun. "What would your mother think?" it added. Hermione laughed.

"Low blow, bringing Mum into this." She paused. _I am arguing with a mirror…oh well!_ Making sure her hair was in place, she opened her wardrobe, excitement bubbling up inside her. She pulled out her apprentice robes, again running her fingers over the intricate swirls. Ginning widely, she put them on, sighing when the cool silk inside touched her skin. She bounded back over to the mirror and twirled in front of it.

"What do you think?" She asked, not caring a knut that she was talking to an inanimate object.

"Lovely dear," it told her. A loud meow stopped her from answering, and she turned just in time to catch Crookshanks, her large orange kneazle that had just catapulted himself at her.

"Hey Crooks" she said happily, hugging him to her and burying her nose in the soft fur behind his ear in greeting. She gave him a quick kiss where her nose had been and put him down. "Aw Crooks! You've gotten fur all over me." She groaned, too happy to actually be irritated. Such an effort would have been wasted anyhow, because Crookshanks ignored her grumblings and hopped on her bed, bundling his way into the covers. Rolling her eyes, Hermione cast a quick cleaning charm on her robes, dispelling the long orange hairs. With a last fond glance at the lump on her bed that was her familiar, she made her way over to the fireplace.

With careful hands she took a pinch of powder from the little ornate jar that Professor Snape had given her. What was clearly meant on his part as a simple gift, maybe even an obligation to his apprentice, warmed her considerably; even more so when he charmed it to match her new robes. She tossed the bit of floo powder into the fireplace and called out clearly 'Professor Snape's Quarters'. When the flames turned green, she spoke.

"Professor?"

"You may enter, Miss Granger." The smooth voice of her Potion's Master called to back to her. She stepped into the flames and in a flash of green appeared in her mentor's study. She hadn't ever been In here, and would bet several galleons that no other student had either. She was thoroughly surprised that he had even allowed her to be here, as opposed to his office, where she knew another floo was. As it was, Hermione knew that it must have taken at least some trust for her snarky professor to allow her in, so she touched nothing, and moved only to ensure that no ashes had gotten on the silver mat below her feet.

She did, however, let her gaze wander. In an instant, her eyes were glued to the line of bookshelves on the far wall, filling to the brim with books that she had never heard of. With her fingers practically itching to snag the nearest dusty tome, it took a great deal of restraint on her part to stay rooted to her spot. There was a brief thought about the inviting quality of the rest of the room, but most of her attention was drawn to the books.

"What did you expect Miss Granger, a coffin?" Snape sneered, entering from a door to her right that could only be his bedroom. His voice caused her to jerk her gaze from the bookshelves and she fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. He hadn't scared her in years. She trusted him now, although for what reason she knew not.

"I have always taken points for those rumors you know." She said, ignoring the faint scoffing noise that she heard. His eyes narrowed slightly at her.

"How thoughtful of you." He said sarcastically. "Now come, we will be late if you don't stop dawdling." She opened her mouth to protest but stopped, knowing it was no use. "I wouldn't even have you in here if it was up to me, but Albus opposed of my office, gods knows why." Hermione's mood darkened a little at that. _Of course he doesn't trust you, foolish girl! Nothing has changed between today and last week! You are still an insufferable know-it-all._ She pushed the nasty string of thoughts away. Not even the snarky potions master was going to ruin her mood.

"Miss Granger are you listening?" he snapped. Hermione blinked. She hadn't even realized he had started to speak.

"Sorry Professor. Yes I am listening." He glared at her and a small blush lit her features.

They continued down the hall, conversing quietly about the events that would take place. They had just reached the door to the great hall when he mentioned her N.E..

"Wait." She said, halting suddenly. "Dumbledore is reading out my scores out loud?" out of nervous habit her teeth began to worry her bottom lip.

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. I would not have been blackmailed into this otherwise." He opened the door and followed her in, taking the lead as she dropped back. She smiled slightly at his compliment-turned-insult. Luckily, the hall was empty at this time of morning, save for a few Slytherins and a young Hufflepuff. She felt the former's eyes on her as she took her seat next to Professor Snape. She felt her chin jut out on it's own accord and she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Very good" Minerva said. She had watched them enter, and had seen the Slytherins' surprised glares. She was proud of her former student for ignoring them. "You deserve this." Hermione gave her a small smile.

"I agree." Professor Snape said, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow at him. Realized his mistake, he soon followed with "But don't fidget. I will not have my apprentice looking like some incompetent first year just because you were lucky enough to be here." Minerva frowned at his harsh comment, but let it go when Hermione simply shrugged in response and turned her attention to the students and staff entering the hall. Snape was looking at her with narrowed eyes. There were few people who let his insults merely roll off of them so easily and the Gryffindor princess was most certainly not one of them. He felt his respect for the girl grow. At least she didn't burst into tears the first time he was cross with her.

Hermione grew more and more nervous as the Great Hall began to fill. Despite being part of the 'Golden Trio' she had never been fond of being the center of attention. Actually she downright hated it. The reassuring smiles from the professors and small talk with Minerva helped slightly, but nothing could help her once the Headmaster walked in. She began to drum her fingers lightly on the table, and her thoughts took off.

_Soon all eyes will be on you…_her drumming quickened slightly

_Out loud huh? You probably didn't do as well as you thought…_ and faster.

_What if they are awful? The brightest witch of the age with a P? tsk tsk._ With that last thought her breathing quickened as well, still silent, but noticeable enough that Professor Snape noticed. Although he would have noticed regardless of the noise because he had been watching her. That tapping had begun to drive him crazy about two seconds after it began. When her breathing changed, he decided to step in, lest she hyperventilate and embarrass them both.

Her breathing stopped altogether when long white fingers reached out and caught hers. When it resumed, it was at a normal pace, and she no longer felt the need to tap or to bite a hole in her lip. _How peculiar._ She thought briefly.

"What have I told you about fidgeting?" he snapped. "Relax." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Right, sorry." She said

"It's quite alright." He replied shortly.

"Problem Severus? Miss Granger?" they swiveled their heads to see the headmaster standing in front of them, eyes twinkling. Realizing her hands were still twined with Snape's, Hermione gently removed them, blushing.

"Of course not. Just helping Miss Granger's nerves." Snape answered smoothly.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Hermione said sincerely. Snape nodded in response, not saying anything. "And Headmaster you are more than welcome to call me Hermione." She added.

"Thank you Hermione. And you, in turn, may call me Albus. Now, please excuse me, it's time to begin."

"Of course." She said, bowing her head slightly. Once he was out of earshot, she leaned in closer to Snape, trying to ensure that Minerva didn't hear her either. "Does he always twinkle?" she asked quietly. Snape narrowed his eyes at the form standing in front of them.

"Only when he is up to something." He murmured back. She chuckled softly and leaned away, kind of surprised he hadn't snapped at her for invading his extremely large area of personal space. She wrapped her cold fingers around her mug and tried to focus on the speech that Albus was giving. However, to her dismay, her nerves had started back up and now the only thing she seemed to be able to concentrate on was her fingers, which were dancing their way across the rim of the mug. She was trying hopelessly to calm herself, to no avail. That is, until the same fingers that rescued her before did so again.

"Really, Miss Granger, am I going to have to hold your hand?" he said mockingly.

"No." she snapped. "That would make me feel even more like an 'incompetent first year' that I have already managed myself." She said, quoting him. She took another deep breath and told herself that she had nothing to worry about.

"Good, now listen." He commanded. She did as told, listening intently to the words spewing out of Dumbledore's mouth. When talk turned to her, she glanced down at the hand that continued to rest on hers. She did not mind it's presence really, but rumors at Hogwarts got nasty quick. As if reading her mind, Snape picked up their hands and placed them on the arm of her chair. He did not remove it and neither of them commented on it.

While Hermione had been thoroughly disinterested during most of his speech, she tensed leaned forward in anticipation when Albus pulled out the parchment containing her scores.

"Ancient Runes…101%...Arithmancy…102%...Charms…107%..." on and on he went, every one of her many exams being at or above the perfect mark, save for Care of Magical Creatures, which she had never had the heart to drop. She had scored a 98%.

"…and potions…112%." Dumbledore concluded. He had purposefully left that one for last, for it was by far her best score. Anyone could see that she truly knew what she was doing.

"And with that, I would like to introduce you all to our new potions apprentice, Madam Granger!" like with healers, it was customary to call a potions mistress, or one in training, Madam.

"Stand" Snape murmered in her ear, removing his hand. She rose and applause met her, mainly from her own house, or more specifically, Ron and Ginny. _Just like the twins those two_ she thought fondly, vaugly remembering the 'We Got Potter' calls that came from them when Harry was sorted. Harry himself had unshed tears in his eyes, almost bursting with pride for his best friend. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both added to the applause, and nothing came from Slytherin. This shocked no one.

When the applause died down, the chatter started back up, leading both her and Albus to sit down. As soon as she was seated Minerva yanked her into a hug, made slightly awkward by the arms of their chairs separating them.

"Oh Hermione, you did brilliantly!" she said, pulling back and gazing proudly at the girl she thought of as a daughter. "We haven't had a potions mark this high since Severus!" Hermione turned and looked quizzically at the dark man beside her.

"Ah yes. I do believe we tied." He said, not looking up from his breakfast. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling at his statement, turning back to her own food. She only picked at his before standing and pushing herself back away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

"To the dungeons. I am teaching my first class soon." She answered. Minerva nodded and wished her good luck. Smiling in thanks, Hermione lifted her bag over her shoulder and made to leave.

"Lessons are on my desk." Snape said.

"Yes sir." She said, continuing on her way.

"Oh and Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Well done."

"Thank you sir." She turned away before he could see her beaming.

* * *

><p>"Scrougify!" Hermione yelped, vanishing the liquid from some third year Hufflepuff's cauldron before it could explode. "What did you put in there?" she asked, already knowing the answer.<p>

"P-Porcupine quills, madam." The girl replied hesitantly.

"Oh good. At least you know what you ruined the potion with." She said scathingly. "Read the board, will you, Miss Bonty? Out loud." She said, crossing her arms and looking at the hufflepuff expectantly as she swallowed and did just that. Hermione nodded when she finished. "Now, tell me, where, exactly, does it say Porcupine quills?" she asked. The young girl swallowed again before replying.

"Nowhere." She said.

"Hmm. Interesting. 10 points from Hufflepuff." Hermione said. The bell tolled for the end of class. "12 inches on the uses of porcupine quills, on my desk tomorrow. And don't groan at me, you can all thank Miss Bonty here for that!" with that Hermione dismissed the class and sank into the chair behind Professor Snape's desk. When the last student was gone, she dropped her head onto the desk with a muffled thump. Dinner wasn't for an hour, and until then she wasn't needed.

It wasn't long before she heard the swish of robes that usually alerted to his presence. She lifted her head to see Professor Snape looking at her with raised brows.

"Rough day?" he asked, sarcasm, as usual, lacing his tone, although it lacked any real bite. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It really is a wonder how you haven't killed one of them yet! Or at least pulled your hair out…the simplest directions…honestly…" Snape watched, amused, as she trailed off, glaring at her _clearly written_ instructions on the board, muttering under her breath. He cleared his throat, redirecting her attention back to him.

"Yes, now you see that the term dunderhead is well earned." He said. "Now come, I need to discuss something with you." She stood and followed him into his study, admiring the furnishings this time instead of the bookshelves like she had this morning. The love seat and two armchairs that surrounded the fire were dark blue. In the middle sat a black wood coffee table, ebony, like his wand. She felt shocked when she recognized the onyx-colored wood. It was extremely rare, even wands lacked it as the wizarding population grew.

"It was a gift." Snape said softly, seeing her interest. He waved his hand, lighting the fireplace, and then sat in one of the armchairs. It was slightly more worn that the others, suggesting that it was his favorite.

"It's lovely." She replied, equally soft, as she took a seat in the other chair.

"From what I understand, Albus hasn't told you much about the nature of this, correct." He set his elbows on the arms of the chair, laced his fingers together, and gazed over them at her. Hermione met his gaze steadily.

"Yes sir. Actually he hasn't told me anything about it at all. He said that you would explain. But…" Hermione hesitated.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I can't help thinking this has something to do with the war." She knew she sounded paranoid, but lately, everything seemed to.

"Yes, you are correct, as usual. I am bordering on a breakthrough that could change the course of the war, but it needs the time, effort, and research that I alone cannot manage. Albus and I both agreed your talents would be useful." He paused. "Well, I wasn't completely convinced until Albus read out your scores, but then I knew that you would be of utmost importance."

Hermione waited patiently, almost expectantly, for the insult that was sure to follow, but it never came. She warmed under his praise. It didn't take but a moment for her curiosity and excitement to win out.

"So what is it?" she asked eagerly

"We are going to prevent the unforgivables."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another Chapter up finally! I want to apologise for taking so long...this past month has been really hard on both myself and my family. The musical is coming along fine, but it is taking up a lot of time. Because of the musical you probably wont see another update for about two weeks. About three weeks back, my Grandmother fell ill. Last saturday she passed away. Yesterday was her funeral and it was a really awful time for my family. Prayers please, if it suits you! Read and Review, pretty please:)**

**Thanks all!**

**Much love,**

**Em**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stared at him in shock for a full minute before she blurted out the first thing her stunned mind could think of.

"That's impossible."

"Is it?"

"Yes! Well…" she drifted off, the wheels in her head spinning rapidly. Her excitement grew. "Do you really think we can do it?" she asked him. Many people had tried this before, yes, but with the best potion's master in England and the 'brightest witch of her age' (she didn't like referring to herself as such, but she at least had to recognize her intelligence), well, the possibilities were endless.

"Yes. Mind you, it will be difficult, and we will fail many times…" he began

"but if we succeed…" she inserted

"then it will be monumental!" he finished. Hermione saw the passion in his face and she beamed at the side of him that she hadn't really seen before.

"Can we begin then?" she asked eagerly. He nodded and stood, walking over to the bookshelves. Hermione followed him and began to search for the titles that he murmured to her. Soon they were back in their respective chairs, books, parchment, quills and ink scattered around them.

They stayed like that for hours, straight through dinner. Often they would talk about different ideas, ingredients, and recipes, but the silence between them was not awkward, but companionable. They moved from their places often to show each other different things, like passages from books they could need or different information about the unforgivables that they didn't already know. Soon, however, they both got tired from constantly moving back and forth, and instead settled together on the loveseat.

Severus was looking over Hermione's shoulder as she read an excerpt from _Moste Ponte Potions_ to him, not realizing that his chin was resting gently on said shoulder, when a knock on the door startled them both. Hermione blushed as she jumped, nearly knocking Severus out with her shoulder. Biting her lip, she gently touched his chin with her fingertips.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded and motioned to the door.

"It's Albus." He stated. Hermione didn't ask how he knew this. Instead she rose and headed to the door, Severus looking at back with a strange look in his eyes. Things between them had been effortlessly comfortable, something he wasn't used to. He refused to acknowledge how good her pomegranate shampoo smelled too. Oblivious to his thoughts, Hermione opened the door to reveal the Headmaster, signature twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Merlin Albus! I nearly jumped out of my skin at your knock!" she said smiling.

"Ah, sorry dear. I simply wanted to check on Severus and yourself. You missed dinner." He said, not seeming sorry at all. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? Dinner isn't for at least half an hour." She looked to Severus to see that too looked slightly confused.

Albus smiled, and shook his head, clearly enjoying the encounter. "Actually dinner ended about five hours ago." Both his smile and his twinkle increased as the two in front of him shared another shocked look. Severus entered the conversation then.

"My apologies, Headmaster. Hermione and I simply lost track of time." He said formally. Hermione raised her brows at his use of her first name, but he didn't look towards her.

"So you've told her? Excellent. How is it coming along?" Albus asked.

"We have found a lot of material that could be useful, but we haven't started anything solid yet." Severus replied. He then looked to Hermione, an expectant look in his eye. She nodded to him and turned to Dumbledore.

"We want to be absolutely sure of the ingredients we mix together. Such mistakes can be lethal." She added.

"I agree. Well I will leave you two to it then! But do try not to miss anymore meals. You two miss enough as it is." Albus said. It was true. Both Hermione and Severus were notorious for missing meals. With that, Albus bid them goodbye and left, leaving them alone again.

"I'm sorry that we missed dinner." Severus said. Hermione looked at him, shocked at his apology. She noticed a strange look in his eye, one that made her blush, and not in embarrassment.

"It's alright professor, but I should probably get to my quarters." She said, cursing herself as an all-too-familiar flutter buzzed in her chest. _Oh Hermione, you can't feel like this now! _

"Yes, I suppose you are right." He said, trying to keep the hesitancy out of his voice. _Don't you dare think about that. She is an insufferable know-it-all, no matter how brilliant she seems._

"Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"I have never been at liberty to stop you." He said with humor in his voice.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, her Gryffindor ways causing her to not beat around the bush.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, just for all these years you have hated me, and then today-"

"I don't hate you. I never have." He interrupted. She frowned at him, and then waited patiently for his explanation. He sighed. "I have to pretend to hate the Gryffindors, especially one like you, because of my…position. There are children of my…associates in Slytherin, which is why I favor them above everyone else. I personally think you are brilliant." He said. They both blushed at that last part. _Where did that come from? Why don't you make it more obvious you fool_! He scolded himself.

_Where did that come from?_ Hermione wondered. She found himself smiling at his praise, as usual.

"Thank you, sir. " she said, smiling.

"and, since I used your given name earlier with Albus, you might as well use mine." He added.

Her smile grew, and she nodded in response. She gathered her things and headed out the door. She was halfway out the door when she turned slightly and glanced back to him.

"Goodnight…Severus." She said.

"Goodnight Hermione." He replied as she left. With a sigh he marked the page he and Hermione had been reading before Albus interrupted him and went into his chambers, stripping to his black boxers and sliding into the silk sheets of his bed. It was then that he admitted to himself the one thing he had been trying to ignore for the past six hours.

Yes, he was falling for his apprentice, and he had a feeling it was a long way down.

* * *

><p>"Mione! Where have you been?" Ginny stood in front of her with hands on hips as Hermione stumbled through the portrait hole. She looked remarkably like Molly.<p>

"Sorry Gin. Severus and I were just working on a certain potion that requires a lot of effort. We lost track of time." Hermione said apologetically.

"Severus? When did he become Severus?" Ginny wiggled her brows at her and she knew she was not going to get off the hook with this one. That didn't mean she couldn't try!

"Gin, look, I'm really tired…so maybe we could talk about this later-" Hermione began.

"No, No, No. I want to know now." Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corner of the common room, casting a quick _muffilato _despite the fact that the room was empty save themselves. "Alright, spill." She commanded.

Hermione looked at her best friend and sighed. _Yeah, you're not getting out of this one!_ "I've got it bad Gin."

"Snape?" she squeaked. Hermione nodded. "Well it makes sense really. You are both so smart! And he isn't bad looking really...actually he is very handsome." Ginny babbled. Hermione laughed.

"Handsome? You had better not let Harry hear you say that! Now that I have bared my soul to you can I sleep?" she asked smiling. Ginny sighed dramatically.

"I guess! But we aren't done talking yet!"

"Okay Gin."

Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye and made her way up to her rooms. Shedding her outer robe and the jeans she had underneath, she fell into bed, not even bothering to eat. She was too exhausted. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were of Severus and how nice it had been to spend time with him.

No, her feelings had not faded. Instead, she was falling even faster. She could only hope that he caught her.

* * *

><p>"Harry I have to."<p>

"No you don't! Really, you still have an hour. Please Mione?" he pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Hermione relented, sitting back down on the ground next to Harry. "How are….things?" Harry could tell from her tone that she was speaking of the war.

"Dumbledore thinks that the only way we can defeat him is by destroying the horcruxes. That way the pieces of his soul will return to him and he will become human again." Harry sighed. "Problem is, we have only destroyed the three so far: the diary, the ring, and the locket."

Hermione nodded. "So how does he plan on getting the other ones?"

"He doesn't know. Strange isn't it, that he doesn't know everything?" Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged at him to continue. "The order is searching for them as we speak, but they haven't had much luck."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, tugging a bit at the roots in frustration. "So essentially we are just going to wait around at Hogwarts for the order to find these things, and only then can we fight him?" Harry nodded and watched as his best friend took in this information. He could practically see the wheels in her head turning.

"Wait, so the horcruxes need to be destroyed so Voldemort will be reverted back to his original state right?" Hermione asked, eyes shining.

"Yes…" he answered warily.

"What if a potion could be made to do that? We wouldn't have to worry about finding the horcruxes at all! Severus and I were just working on protection stuff, preventing the unforgivable, but this could end the war that much faster!" she said excitedly. She jumped up and gathered her things, giving Harry a quick hug as he also got to his feet. "I need to talk to Severus and see what he thinks. Bye Harry!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried away.

"Bye 'Mione!" he called back, mind racing. Her plan was farfetched, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be his best friend, and the greasy dungeon bat that was the potion's master. _And she's calling him Severus?_ "Oh yes, she will have some explaining to do!" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, School ended exactly a week ago, which means this has been posted within three weeks just like I promised:) In this particular fan-fic, yes, the relationship between Hermione and Severus goes rather quickly. It probably wont be that way in the others that I already have plans for though:) So let me know what you think!<strong>

**Much love, **

**Em:)**


End file.
